Alternate Timelines
by thekeybladeschosen
Summary: a whole bunch of oneshots centered around the arcadia baes (by that, I mean all of them). pairing/genre/whatever requests open!
1. Pricefield

hey y'all! doing a series of oneshots and figured posting them all into one title would be easiest.  
these will be multi pairing, different themes, the whole nine yards. doubt i'll go above anything with a T rating but if I do i'll change it. these could range anywhere from 1,000 words to 10,000. guess we'll see.

also, if anyone has any requests for pairings, I'll likely be glad to do so! there are some I won't touch but mostly, requests are open.

most of these will probably be brought to life with the help of a lack of sleep, my tears and Halsey's Badlands album.

Disclaimer that I clearly own none of the LiS characters, town names, the game itself, or even my dignity about this game anymore, etc

on with the first one!

* * *

 **Pairing:** Pricefield (what else would I start with?)  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, you run into someone...not new, but unexpected.

* * *

A thin, long hand rested on the table, the short nails at the end of each finger painted a vivid blue. Occasionally, the hand would twitch out of its stillness and the fingers would tap to some unknown beat against the surface of the worn down, old table.

The owner of said hand, a tall teen girl with blue hair to almost but not quite match her nail polish, was alternating between staring out the window at the old seaside town, and looking down at her phone, willing something to happen.

She hated this place. It was a tiny and dead little town, where it honest to god felt like nothing good ever happened. It always felt to her like it existed outside of the real world.

In her mind, nothing out there, in the great big world, could be this damn dull. There was simply no way.

Truthfully, she wanted to leave it all behind. She wished she could. She wished she could've followed Rachel to L.A. She wished that her old best friend, the one pre-Rachel, had never been whisked away by her parents, into what was in reality only a different state, but in her mind may as well have been a different planet.

The teen wished for a lot of things.

A tinkling of the chimes over the door sounded someone new entering the diner, and she heard her mom call out a greeting to the new occupant.

Her poor mom.  
Joyce had worked here, at the Two Whales diner, for ages now. She'd been here since Chloe was a kid, happy as could be to work in the sleepy little diner where everyone knew her by name.

Her husband used to tease her about it, about how content she was to cook for everyone all day, how she ought to have her own place.

But then, William had died, yet Joyce had soldiered on, continuing in her way to try and make things right for herself and her daughter.

Then she'd gone and married David Madsen, and her daughter felt that the only proper way to describe such a horrid thing like her mother moving on was: disastrous. How could she? Had the girl's father been so easily forgettable? It had only taken three years for Joyce to find someone new.  
How could she have done such a thing?

The girl was often angry with her mother.

Yet, it had been the thought of leaving her mother- David or no David- here, all alone in the teen's mind, that had kept her from chasing the L.A dream with Rachel.

Now Rachel was living it up on the walk of fame, probably growing more and more beautiful and closer to her dreams by the day, and yet here the only Price was: alone, still stuck in Arcadia fucking Bay.

The thought stung, and she was so wrapped up in her anger and grief that she didn't even become aware of her mother just a few feet behind her, quietly speaking to someone at the counter.

The sound of footsteps not much later, Joyce having encouraged the person she was speaking to into coming over, snapped her out of her reverie though, as she assumed someone she'd known was coming to speak to her.  
She wanted to be alone. Couldn't they tell she was hiding in the corner for a goddamn reason?

Turning her head to say so to whoever could be so daftly considering interrupting her solitude, she instead found herself speechless.

Before her stood someone she'd never fail to recognize, even despite how many years it had been since she'd last seen the petite brunette. Blue eyes widened in both faces, the angry comment the blue haired girl had been so ready to make long dead on her tongue.

"H-hi Chloe." Came the soft voice from pale pink lips, set in place below a cute nose, freckles splattered across it and dusting her cheekbones. Dark gray blue eyes searched the blue haired girl's own, as a pale hand reached up to self consciously play with the short, choppy ends of brown hair.  
That had always been one of her nervous habits, messing with her hair. It would've been reassuring to see, to know she was still the same old Caulfield, if her reappearance hadn't been so shocking.

"M-max?" Chloe managed to choke out, after a brief and awkward silence, during which Max bit her lip, breaking eye contact, clearly also uncomfortable.  
Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she needed a minute to breathe.  
Oh fucking hell.

"Of course." The brunette responded, the hint of a nervous laugh evident in her tone. She gestured to the bench opposite Chloe in the booth.  
"Mind if I sit?"  
Chloe's eyes narrowed, and she swallowed down the initial excitement in wake of the anger and sadness she'd felt for so long making a reappearance. "Does it matter how I feel? You'll do whatever you want anyway. Though hey, if you're gonna stop by, mind giving me a warning before you disappear without a word again?"  
Max sighed, taking the seat and pushing her bag into the corner. Resting her jacket clad arms on the tabletop, she leaned in slightly, brows furrowed. "Chloe, listen..."  
"Oh, did you wanna _talk_ now? It's only been five years, but I guess you must see it as a better late than never situation, yeah Caulfield?"  
The brunette sighed again, her blue eyes downcast, worrying her lip between her teeth. Curling into herself and removing her arms from the table, she looked even smaller than she already was, and very upset.

Chloe didn't care. Max could do the doe eyed, innocent look all she wanted, but she was in the wrong.  
Max hadn't chosen to move- the logical part of her knew that- but Max did choose to never stay in touch. They'd been thirteen, and Chloe had just lost her dad, for fuck's sake, and promises should've meant something.

How very Max to come back, and expect everything to be peachy keen again, like the last five years of abandonment never happened, like she hadn't hurt Chloe so goddamn much.

"Chloe...please. Listen. I'm so fucking sorry, okay? I suck. Is that what you want to hear? How awful I am, how repentant I am? There you go. I suck and I know that and I'm sorry." Max said, her tone soft and quiet, but carrying nonetheless.  
Chloe snorted. "Right. Clearly. I'll try to keep that in mind next time you pull a fucking houdini. Go to hell, Caulfield."

With that, she exited the booth and left the diner, slamming the door behind her, ignoring her mom's worried tone calling out to her. She crossed the lot to her dirty old truck, climbing into the driver's side and resting her head on the steering wheel, shaking with fury.

How fucking like Max to just assume an apology would be enough.

It was one thing to have your best friend ditch you. At thirteen, that had been hard enough, losing a best friend.

But Chloe hadn't just felt best friend feelings for Maxine Caulfield.  
She'd had a huge fucking crush on her. Hell, she wondered if she'd been in love with her, honestly, as strange as it felt to think she could have been in love with someone so young.  
Having your best friend be taken away was bad enough. Your unrequited first crush/possible love that you'd been too scared to confess to? Losing that chance? Even worse.

She'd tried to forget it. She'd had an interest in Rachel for a while- but it was fleeting, and Rachel had never returned the feelings. But that'd been fine.  
Anyway, it was nothing compared to how she'd felt about Max. Hell, even below the anger now, she couldn't ignore the fact seeing Max again was thrilling.

Oh god, yeah, there it still was.  
She fucking loved that little nerd. She'd missed that little photographer in the making.

"Fuck," she whispered, sitting up and staring through the windshield, keys halfway turned in the ignition.

Max was back.  
Max was back and she'd just blown her off and she was in fucking love with her.

Max was back and had tried to apologize and make amends and she, Chloe, had told her to go to hell.

Oh jesus christ.

Jumping out of the cab, she barely made it three steps, because there Max was, having followed her out, perhaps recognizing the old truck in the process.

"Max, I..."  
Max just smiled slightly, her body language still a bit guarded and nervous.  
"I know."  
"No, Max..." Chloe crossed the short distance between them, noting that she was still taller than Max with a bit of glee.  
"I'm sorry. That wasn't...that wasn't cool." She finished lamely, gazing down into the brunette's eyes.  
Max shrugged, her face falling slightly. "You were hurt. I..I am really sorry." The dark blue eyes were watery, and Chloe reached out to cup the brunette's face.  
"I was, but I'm...I'm glad you're back. Max, I need to tell you-"  
"Chloe, I know."  
Chloe shook her head. "I don't think you do-"  
Max rolled her eyes, the smile returning. "Chloe Elizabeth Price. I know, okay? Me too. Now can you please just kiss me? Like right now."  
She didn't have to ask twice. The taller girl snorted, a full blown grin- a rarity lately- making its way onto her face.

One hand still cupping the brunette's face, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Max's.

It was just as great as she'd always thought it would be.


	2. Chasefield

Oneshot numero dos! Pairing request from **REAPERPROJECTXV** and a guest! Here's your Chasefield lovelies! Hope I did it justice, this is my first time writing/even thinking up ideas for this pairing! eeep!

sidenote that when I began writing this pairing at 2am on the 31st (I wasn't kidding about a lack of sleep spurring these on!), it was a lot different. a little more...citrus-y. may upload that one too eventually, but I normally do fluff and am more comfortable with it. maybe with some heavy editing and more time I'll post the other one, but until/if that day comes, here's something fluffier~

second sidenote (oh my god E leave the people alone they came to read fanfiction, not the weird fucking facts of your life) that when I first started the game I hated Victoria but I loved her voice. is that weird?  
Now Icky Vicky is my problematic fave tbh. also, chasemarsh has become a thing in my life, so due to my need for that (and a request!) that'll likely be next.

ANYWAY SORRY on with the oneshot!

* * *

 **Pairing:** ChaseField

 **Genre:** (figured I should add these lol) Romance / Friendship

 **Summary:** "It was a kiss, Vic, not the end of the world."

* * *

It was infuriating that she felt this way, she thought, as she paced her dorm room late that spring night.

The very knowledge that she, Victoria Maribeth Chase, had a childish infatuation with Maxine Caulfield was simply too much to bear.

How could her mind betray her so? She was better than pining after some geek who was stuck in the retro zone. She was Victoria goddamn Chase, queen of Blackwell and artist in the making.

It had started a few weeks before, and it'd been confusing her since. She'd started noticing the way the brunette curled in on herself when she was uncomfortable, or the way her voice would change when she was feeling more confident. She'd begun sneaking glances at the brunette girl out of the corner of her eye during class, and she was furious with herself.

Max Caulfield was just some dweeb. A shy, hipster, doe eyed, damn adorable dweeb.

"Oh good lord." The blonde girl sighed, flopping face first onto her bed, releasing an angry yell into her pillow.

It wasn't fair. How the fuck did this happen to her? How had she gone from wanting to seduce and impress the world renowned Mark Jefferson to daydreaming about one of her classmates?  
And why this particular classmate? Max wasn't even anything special! If Victoria had to pick a girl, she would've chosen one of her cronies, or Juliet or Dana. At least they were popular, and hung out with her crowd. Those girls knew how to party, and if she'd wanted a fling with the same sex, why couldn't she have grown infatuated with any of them? They were hot, they were fun, she hadn't spent the last few months being nothing but terrible to them...

Oh god, she liked a girl, and had been using the worst techniques to handle it. Max probably hated her, and thought she was a bitch.  
It'd be a valid thought.

"Fuck!" She shouted, muffled by the pillow.

The sounds of the occupant of the room next to hers dropping something in surprise almost made her feel better.  
Not quite, though.

Sighing, the teen sat back up, running her fingers through her pixie cut in an attempt to smooth it back into place, getting to her feet as she did so.  
A walk would clear her head, yes. Maybe Nathan had something to calm her too, yes, that'd be ideal.

She was just stressed. Midterms fast approaching would do that, and knowing she had a million functions to attend with her all too busy, "we're so important and special look how great our daughter is" family over spring break was wearing her down.  
This was nothing but pre-exam worry, some family stress. She was fine. Everything was peachy. She absolutely didn't want to make out with Max Caulfield.

Stepping out and quietly closing the door behind her, she noticed the halls of the dorm were mostly empty, and she praised whatever good existed in the world for this reprieve. Normally, Victoria was flanked everywhere she went by Courtney and Taylor, but the occasional moment of peace wasn't too bad either.  
Stopping in the restroom first, splashing some water onto her face and checking her hair one final time, Victoria felt satisfied with her outwards appearance. At least no one would be able to tell she was losing it.  
On her way back out, turning left down the hall, she immediately made contact with someone else.

"Watch where the fuck you're goi-" She snapped, before her brain kicked in and she realized it was Chloe Price.  
"You ran into me, Chase." The taller teen pointed out, before attempting to brush past her.  
Victoria crossed her arms, refusing to budge. "Don't you know the dorms are for students? Aren't you currently, I don't know, living that delinquent-my-life-is-going-nowhere kind of vibe? Can you even set foot on school grounds, minimum Price?"  
Chloe rolled her eyes, scowling. "Whatever, _Icky Vicky_ , I gotta get to Max's room, so get out of my way, aight?"  
Something in the blonde's chest dropped like lead into her stomach. Why was Chloe Price going to Max's room? Everyone knew they were friends, and everything, but for Chloe to come by at night to Max's room-

No. No no no no no. It couldn't be that they were-  
No. Even the thought...That just wouldn't do.

Victoria rearranged her features into something more haughty, raising an eyebrow and scoffing. She had to think of something fast. She couldn't let this happen.

"I don't see why, seeing as I myself am headed for Max's room, and I don't recall you being invited."  
Not the best lie, as she had originally been heading the opposite direction of Max's room, but whatever. Maybe this giant punk wouldn't notice, and she'd be in the clear.

Chloe stared at her for a second before full on laughing. "Right, okay, cause you're so buddy-buddy that you just hang out, right? Sure thing. Outta my way, kid."  
"You have _no idea_ , Price." Victoria said, slipping a heavy emphasis on her words, implying something that wasn't there, praying Chloe wouldn't know something she didn't.

What was she getting herself into? Wasn't it a good thing if Chloe and Max were-or would become- involved? She could let go of this weird...crush...she felt for the brunette. If she knew the girl was attached to Chloe at the hip, didn't that solve her curiosity?

No. No it didn't. As a matter of fact, the thought of Max being with someone else didn't soothe her, but rather infuriated her.

"Guys?" A voice startled them just as Chloe opened her mouth to retaliate, Chloe instead glancing beyond her to the speaker.  
Victoria slowly turned, eyes wide.

Max was standing there, in the dorkiest pajamas in the entire world- did she buy that shirt at walmart, in the kids section? good lord- but goddamn she looked so cute. Her chin length brown hair was sticking up a tad in the back, and her blue eyes were wide above her button nose, the freckles on her face prominent under the harsh dorm lighting.

Victoria was stunned. She didn't know what to do. Max wasn't supposed to venture out! Shit, this was not something she'd accounted for!  
She had to think fast.

Before Chloe could move, Victoria had crossed the few feet over to Max, and the brunette started to say something.  
Speaking over her, Victoria said, acidly, "Alright Price, you can leave now." Wrapping an arm tentatively around Max, feeling the other's shoulders tense, she prayed Max wouldn't call her out on it. Out of the corner of her eye she could feel Max's gaze on her, but she refused to crack.  
Chloe ignored her, turning to Max instead, indignation evident in her body language. "Mad Max, are you hanging out with this bi-... Victoria tonight?"

Max's eyes widened a tiny bit, but she seemed speechless, a fact Victoria took advantage of. Rolling her eyes and placing the hand not on Max's hip on her own, oh god she was so close to Max!, she said, haughtily, "Yes, ramona flowers, we've been over this. Now if you don't mind, we're gonna go, okay? Bye bye now!"

"I must have forgotten to mention it, sorry. I'll text you later Chlo, okay?" Max finally muttered, her face slightly pink as Victoria led her away, back to room 219 at the end of the hall.

Chloe called out some farewell, but it didn't make it past the white noise raging in Victoria's eardrums.  
She'd gotten away with it. Oh lord, but now what to tell little miss selfie? Shit, she hadn't planned for this.  
Once in the room, with Max disentangling herself from the blonde and shutting the door behind her, the air seemed to grow tighter, and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Victoria took her time surveying the room, eyeing the keep calm rug with a slight sense of distaste. Of course Max would have some pseudo-hipster nonsense in here.

An entire wall over Max's bed was covered in Polaroids- selfies, mostly, but Victoria noticed with a painful stab to the heart that many were of or featured the same blue haired punk she'd just had a run-in with. Truthfully, she loved mocking Max's selfies- but damn, they were so cute.  
A string of paper lanterns was strung on the wall too, and Victoria smiled a bit despite herself. It was cute.

The opposite wall was covered in various posters, a small couch against the wall.  
An acoustic guitar was between the couch and the closet, and Victoria realized she hadn't known Max played guitar.  
Some tall, leafy plant in a slight state of decay was in the corner by the window, against a bookcase.

Max at that moment turned to Victoria, a strange expression on her thin face, and Victoria immediately looked down at her feet, unable to meet the brunette's eyes.  
"Mind telling me what that was about?" She asks curiously, but not angrily, and Victoria finds herself fidgeting, for the first time in years.  
"Mind telling me why you went along with it?" Victoria countered, stalling for time as she leaned against the wall, too uncomfortable to sit down.  
Max sat down on the edge of her bed, and chuckled.  
"I've never seen Chloe so stunned, and I was...curious. Why did you tell her we were hanging out?"  
Victoria shrugged. What was she supposed to say? 'I have a giant weird crush on you despite the fact I've been making fun of you since you arrived here and I was scared you'd be spending your time with Price's tongue down your throat'?  
None of that was ideal excuse material.

Glancing up at Max, she saw the frown on the smaller girl's face.  
"Victoria, cut the shit. Why did you tell Chloe we were hanging out? We don't...we don't hang out."  
With an ever so slightly exaggerated sigh, Victoria ran her fingers through her hair, aware of the brunette's eyes on her.  
"I saw her heading over here and I...fuck it, I got upset. I thought there was something between you guys, I guess, and I wanted to stop that from happening."  
Max's brows are furrowed, and she looks...confused. Adorably so, Victoria notes with a hint of frustration.  
"Why would that bother you? Not that there's anything there, Chloe is hung up on Rachel, which I'd assume you knew. But why would you be so..." The brunette trails off, something in her face changes.  
"Oh."

Oh no, Victoria didn't like the sound of that.  
"Oh what?" She snaps, perhaps a little too defensively.  
Max laughs. "Were you, the great Victoria Chase, jealous? Of Chloe?" She's still laughing, and Victoria's blood runs cold, her hands clamming up.  
"God no, that's ridiculous," The blonde scoffs, pushing herself off the wall. "I'm leaving."  
"Vic, wait, hold on," and that's the first time Max has called her by a nickname and that is sort of thrilling, but she's still laughing, and her pride is too strong to stay and be mocked.

A hand wraps around her wrist right as she steps into the hallway, and she turns her head to glare at the offending person.  
"Vic, please, just come in. I wanna..." Max falters. "I wanna talk to you, alright?"  
A frown creases Victoria's face, but she follows Max back into the room anyway, leaning against the closed door in case she needs to make a quick escape.

Max is standing in the middle of the room, messing with her hair. "Look, Victoria, it's okay. You can be real with me, you know?"  
The blonde doesn't respond, just crosses her arms.

Max's socked feet begin pacing the same rug Victoria had been eyeing earlier with distaste, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Victoria, listen. I... it's okay, if you were jealous. It caught me.. You caught me by surprise, is all. I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry."

Her frown begins to dissolve, but Victoria works hard to keep an expression of disinterest on her face.  
"That's alright." She concedes, and Max smiles, a small one, but it's there.

"Vic, can you be honest with me?"  
"Perhaps." She doesn't intend it to come out so...snidely, but there it is. Max doesn't seem to mind.

"Do you... you know, do you... have a crush on me?"

The air suddenly feels cold, and also too hot. Honestly, she wants to scoff, to shoot it down.  
She doesn't, and she knows the shock is evident on her face, she knows Max is looking right at her, she knows she should hide it.

She can't.

"Yes." She whispers, before she can stop herself.

And there it is. It's out there, she can't take it back. She, Victoria Chase, has a goddamn crush on Max Caulfield, and now it's not a secret anymore. It's like they're in eighth grade, not adults in a special art school.

It's terrifying.

When she finds the courage to look back at Max, instead of her shoes, she sees Max is smiling.

"Good."

"Good?" Victoria parrots, frowning. What the fuck is happening?

"Yeah. Good." Max says, as she crosses the space between them. Their faces are too close now, and Victoria is having a hard time breathing.  
She can count every freckle on Max's face. She can see each individual eyelash. She can see the flecks of gray in Max's too blue eyes.

It's too much. She wants to run.

Instead, she closes her eyes and leans in the last few inches between them, and presses her lips against the brunette's.

Max's lips are slightly chapped, and taste like vanilla chapstick. But she's kissing back, and that's thrilling.

She's kissing Max.

Oh holy shit.

Max breaks contact first, and Victoria keeps her eyes closed, her heart racing.  
"Vic, look at me."

Opening her eyes, she finds Max is still so close to her.

"We just-"  
Max chuckles. "Yeah."  
"That happened."  
"It was a kiss, Vic, not the end of the world." Max teases.  
Victoria scoffs. "I know that. I'm just, uh... surprised."

"Me too. Ca- Can we do that again?" The brunette asks, flashing her a wide smile.  
Victoria grins back. "You bet."

She doesn't go back to her room that night. Nothing happens, nothing serious anyway. They lay awake all night talking, and kissing.

At some point mid morning, Victoria wakes up. Max is curled against her, and she wonders how she got to this point.  
Not that she's complaining.

Brushing a piece of hair back from Max's face, she gently kisses her nose.

Reluctantly, she gets out of the bed, waking Max up in the process.  
"Where ya...going?" Max yawns, eyes bleary.  
"Gotta go shower and change for class, cutie." Victoria mumbles, a slight blush on her cheeks. She spent the night in Max's room. She just called her a cutie. How did this happen?  
Max nods, giving her a sleepy smile, and stretches.

Victoria slips back to her room, discarding her outfit from the day before, picking out something new, fixing her hair and makeup, a smile on her face the whole while.

The two girls don't share a class until photography at the end of the day, and she fidgets all day. She wants to see Max. She misses being wrapped around the brunette. She wants to kiss her again.

Around four a.m, Max had mentioned how she'd had a crush on Victoria for months, but had thought Victoria hated her. They'd been nearly asleep by then, the adrenaline of the night slowly wearing off.  
"I didn't hate you. I was terrified. I don't...I don't like people. It was weird for me." The blonde had admitted, feeling stung that she'd upset the other girl.  
"I was convinced you did, though." Max says softly, her face falling.  
Victoria had propped herself up on an elbow, her brows furrowed.  
"Let me show you how much I don't hate you, then," she suggests with a smirk, and Max grins. Leaning down to kiss Max, Victoria eases her tongue into the brunette's mouth, causing her to make a small whimpering sound. Arms snake their way around her neck, hands playing with the ends of her short haircut, and she grins.

Victoria replays this particular scene in her head all day, and urges time to move faster. She needs to kiss Max again.

She arrives to Jefferson's class first, taking her usual seat.  
Students start to file in, and Jefferson shows up not much later, but Max is late.

Finally, just before the bell rings, she arrives, barely sneaking in before Jefferson starts to speak. Collapsing into her chair at the back of the room, she flashes an apologetic smile to Jefferson, who merely shrugs.  
Victoria catches her eye and winks, and Max blushes the cutest shade of pink.

They spend all of Jefferson's class sneaking glances at each other, and Victoria feels something flutter in her stomach each time their eyes lock.

"Miss Chase, can you stay after class?" Mr. Jefferson asks once everyone packs up, and once that would have thrilled her.  
Now it's irritating. "Sorry Mr. J, I have somewhere to be. Catch ya next time."

Taylor and Courtney try to catch her after, but she has somewhere to be.

Max is waiting outside of the main doors, and her face breaks into a smile when they catch sight of each other.  
Victoria wasn't gonna do this, she's all too aware of the courtyard being full.

She doesn't care.  
Victoria leans Max against the side of the wall, cornering her there, and kisses her fiercely. They haven't kissed since five a.m, and the wait was unbearable.

Someone whistles, and she hears someone else joke about hot girls, and she ignores them all.

Breaking apart, Max gasps for air, but she's grinning.

"I should go meet up with Warren, I have a project I need to do tonight."  
"Shhh." Victoria coos, leaning in to kiss her again.  
"Seriously, Vic, I only have a little bit of time-"  
Victoria kisses her again, cutting her off, and Max melts against her.

When the kiss ends, Max begins to say something again, but Victoria stops her.  
"Listen, I know you've got stuff to do. But your girlfriend is having a fun time kissing you, so wanna maybe be late to meet up with the science geek and make out with me instead?"

Max laughs, a beautiful sound. "Are we girlfriends now? I musta missed the official memo."  
Victoria pouts. "We're girlfriends... that is, I guess, if you're willing..." Oh no. What if she's overshot her chance? Did she assume too much? Was it ruined already?

Max senses the concern, and she smiled sympathetically. "Stop that. We're...we're definitely girlfriends. And as your girlfriend..." She quirks an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.  
"Walk me to my room?"

Victoria grins. "Only if we stay there."  
Max laughs. "Maybe. Just for a little bit."

Hands clasped, they make their way across campus back to their dorm. The sun is low in the sky, the air warm. Max is so cute, swinging their hands together, talking idly about how tired she is.  
Victoria is so content. This is what she hoped for. This is what she was scared of. This is...amazing.  
"Wait, hold on. I need a new photo for my wall." Max suddenly says, stopping in her tracks.  
Dropping Victoria's hand, she reaches into her bag for her instant camera, and points it at Victoria.  
"You want a photo of me?" Victoria asks, surprised.  
Max shrugs. "Of course I do. Look at me."  
Victoria stands still, looking not at the camera but beyond it, at Max.

Victoria smiles, a full genuine smile.


	3. Chasemarsh

okay! oneshot number three feat my newest crackship that i'm only..sort of...ashamed of...  
but hey, since it's not just for me (Looking at you **Rinso**! your reviews make me smile and I'm glad you requested this pairing! I'm happy I'm not alone in this strangely cute ship! you're a doll)

note that this is obviously mostly an AU. while the events of the game (ie: the party with the video and kate's suicide attempt) don't exist in this fic, I did at least try to keep basic characterization about the same, but I believe there's a lot more to Victoria than just cliche bitchiness so I'm tapping into that idea a bit :)

enjoy :)

* * *

 **Pairing(s):** ChaseMarsh / ChaseScott / mentions of GrahamScott  
 **Genre:** Romance / Hurt/Comfort(? maybe)  
 **Summary:** She was super cute and most likely super straight, and what could Victoria do about either of those things? Nothing.

* * *

"Vic? Vic? Earth to Victoria."  
Victoria started, snapping out of her trance.  
Nathan's face was super close to hers, and she realized with a jolt of surprise she was still in Jefferson's classroom. Everyone else was gone, save for her and Nathan at her desk, across the room by a few feet sat Jefferson at his desk, speaking to Alyssa, and last but not least...

Kate Marsh.

Victoria's perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed upon noticing Kate, out of habit moreso than her willing it.  
Kate seemed to feel this disturbance, her head perking up, chin in the air.  
Her eyes, a clear color, fell on Victoria. She looked confused, or worried, and quickly ducked her head back down, worrying her bottom lip between pearly white teeth.

Victoria frowned.

She had no quarrel with Kate Marsh.  
In fact, she had no real problem with Kate at all.

Unless you counted wanting to lay her down on a desk and make out with her as a problem.

Which, she knew, due to Kate's religious aspects, definitely was a problem.

"Vic, you zoning out again?" Nathan's voice came, and she turned back to him with a tight smile.  
"Yeah, sorry Nate. Wanna go hang out in my room?"  
"Sure thing, Vic." Nathan winked, and she repressed the urge to sigh.

Victoria had a nice arrangement with Nathan, that worked well for both of them.  
They were each other's date to fancy dinners, each other's ideal partner to show off to the family, and fuck buddies when they were between real significant others.

Currently, the final one was very important, as neither of them could seem to - or in Nathan's case, weren't even willing to attempt- woo their current interests.

At least Victoria had a valid excuse.  
Kate was religious. The kind of religious that warranted going to church each and every Sunday, and being part of student mission groups or whatever, preaching abstinence, father was a pastor or some shit kind of religious.

Now, despite all of these things that she did know, Victoria wasn't entirely aware what Kate's stance on homosexuality was per se; but she was fairly certain it wasn't ideal for her. And even if Kate had no issues with the LGBT+ community, she was a good little church girl, and unlikely to actually be into the idea of Victoria making out with her.

Which was a damn shame, because Victoria wanted to do that and much, much more.

Crossing the courtyard with Nathan in tow, she pondered this problem.  
Even just thinking about Kate, and the oh so lovely idea of that pretty little face flushed, lips kiss bruised, was enough to get Victoria going.

Nathan wouldn't mind. After all, he wished she was a certain science geek anyway.

They both happily thought of other people while having sex with each other. It got them off, and worked out some sexual frustration, making life so much simpler for them both. After all, who needs the stress of pent up sexual frustration as well as family issues and schoolwork trouble?

Oh, fuck the excuses. They were both lonely and repressed and frightened of the people they wanted, and they knew it.

That evening, after Nathan had rolled off her and onto his back and they'd both caught their breath, she lit a cigarette from her emergency pack, not caring if one of her dorm mates could smell the smoke and called anybody on her.  
She doubted they'd have the balls to do so as it were anyway.

The sense of being regarded was prickling her skin as she felt rather than saw Nathan raise an eyebrow at her, and his body language tense up more than the norm.  
"Stressed, V?"  
A shrug was her response to this, and a light drag on the cigarette.  
Nathan knew her too well it seemed, knew she only dug out the emergency pack of Marlboros when she was worried. She hated cigarette smoke- the smell, the taste, the thought of lung cancer- but the action soothed her frazzled nerves, and that made it sort of okay. Sometimes.

Nathan got up and paced around the room, doing whatever odd little post coital things he always seemed to feel necessary, but she was content to ignore him. Some stupid band he liked was playing on the stereo, and the smoke from her cigarette was giving the room a hazy glow.

She pulled the covers up to her throat, out of preference rather than necessity. Her naked body didn't embarrass her, nor did Nathan care as he much preferred the male anatomy, but it made her feel slightly more... comfortable.

Something was different. This wasn't new to either of them, not by a long shot, but they were getting less from it nowadays than they had once.

"Made any progress?" Victoria finally spoke, her voice reverberating through the room only semi-desperately, anything to break the weird silence between them.  
Nathan laughed, but the way it tore through his throat sounded more painful than humorous. "Oh, loads. Because there's so often the right way to tell some fucking science nerd that I'd like to be his boyfriend."  
His voice was raw, and though he was striving to sound nonchalant, the girl could hear the longing in it.

Nathan had been pining for Warren Graham for nearly four months now, nearly a new record- and Victoria could only guess as to why. Warren was Nathan's polar opposite- a giant geek, straight A student, squeaky fucking clean. Nathan himself wasn't bad- Victoria would fight to the death to defend that- but he was a bit rough around the edges. And there had been the whole drug problem...

But he was better. But how could he be infatuated with Warren of all people? They were so different.

Though she couldn't judge, based on her infatuation with a good church girl, so hey.

"That must be a no, then" She mused instead, keeping her concerns to herself in light of not necessarily wanting to fight with Nathan today.  
Again she felt rather than saw him move, a simple shrugging motion that made her tense. He could try for Warren, he could make an attempt. But no, Nathan was proud as all hell, and refused to be the one who was rejected. Therefore, he was unwilling to even try.

Taking another long drag from her cigarette and lazily watching the smoke drift up towards the ceiling, Victoria wondered how and why they were both at a point in their young lives where they were so, so very terrified of trying everything. Was there some great human mystery there, an idea of mediocrity instilled in them since a young age due to their too busy, always bitchy, constantly expecting only the best brand of parents? Was it that they were both constantly striving to be the absolute most wonderful versions of not only themselves, but more wonderful than everyone around them too?

She'd instantly shut down anyone who called her a coward, but she was the most cowardly person in the entire universe, except for perhaps Nathan.  
And the worst thing was, she didn't know how to fix that newfound aspect of herself.

 **xXxXx**

The rest of the week passed by without much incident. Sure, she had to contend with Maxine Caulfield and her hipster waif bullshit, and Jefferson gave her a slight issue with the assignment she'd turned in recently, but all in all: not a totally bad week.

Except that Kate Marsh was avoiding her eye at all times, no matter what.

Let the record show she was trying, as best as she could, to be outwardly nice to Kate Marsh. She even smiled at her a few times, a nice smile even! A fucking beautiful smile!

Yet Kate always looked away, or right past her.

Victoria didn't know what she was doing wrong.

Okay, sure, in the past she'd been less than nice to Kate Marsh. Publicly humiliating someone for their stance on sexual activity isn't a nice thing to do, sure, like to each their own and whatever. And sure, she'd sneered in the past when Kate would have begun to spout any aspect of her goody-two-shoes act, and maybe once or twice she'd made rather unkind remarks about what her own personal opinion was of God, but that had been the old her! Victoria wanted to be better! There was progress in between the older and newer versions of Victoria Chase, goddammit!

Letting herself into her dorm room and collapsing with a sigh onto the couch sitting against the wall, Victoria reached for her phone, yet again opening Kate's social media accounts and scrolling through them, smiling to herself at Kate's happy photos.  
It was hard for her to believe the girl in question, the one she longed to be close to, lived right next door and yet here she was, feeling so very far away from her.

"Oh good lord, I'm pathetic." She whispered to herself, dropping the phone with another sigh a moment later.

There was no way this was what she was reduced to. She couldn't become the kind of person who _pined_ for someone and was too scared to admit it, for fuck's sake. This wasn't her.

Sitting straight up, she realized exactly what she had to do.

Glancing into the mirror and fluffing her hair, Victoria smiled at her reflection before resolutely stepping out of her room and taking the few steps between her door and Kate's.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

 **xXxXx**

She couldn't believe she was sitting in Kate Marsh's room.  
Kate had opened the door and noticed her with a slight gasp and a bashful look, but Victoria had soldiered past that, asking if they could hang out.  
She'd crossed her fingers behind her back as Kate had stared at her, speechless, before simply nodding and stepping aside to let her in.

While she sat there on Kate's bed, Kate was at her desk, writing furiously in a notebook that made Victoria slightly curious.

A cage sat against the opposite wall, a bunny inside.  
"Kate?"  
"Yes, Victoria?"  
"What's the rabbit's name?"  
Kate turned around at that, the same curious look on her face that she'd had upon opening the door.  
"Alice." She responded.  
"Like Alice in Wonderland?"  
Kate had smiled, and Victoria could swear she heard angels singing. "Yes, just like Alice in Wonderland." was the response, and Victoria grinned back.

The girl at the desk didn't turn back to what she was doing, though, and that almost made the smile fall back off of Victoria's face. Kate's eyes were leveled with hers, like she was staring into her soul, and it almost made her...nervous.  
Yes, clammy hands, fidgeting, breaking eye contact kind of nervous.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Kate asked softly.

"I'm not."  
"Why were you, then?"  
Victoria lowered her eyes, fighting the urge to cross her legs and rub her ankles against each other- an old nervous habit.  
"I wasn't."  
She wondered if the fear she was feeling was the thought of Kate rolling her eyes, except Kate Marsh was too sweet for such motions. Chancing a look up through her eyelashes, she saw Kate was still regarding her, a curious look on her face.

"Victoria, can you please be honest with me? Do you need a friend?"  
She didn't say anything, and she heard Kate stand from her chair, crossing the short distance and kneeling down next to her, looking worried.  
"Victoria? Are you okay?"  
She wanted to scoff, she wanted to stand up and leave, she wanted to have a nasty retort at hand to cut Kate Marsh's do good attitude down with. Victoria Chase needed no one, no one at all, and she was perfectly fine.

Instead, she whispered, "I don't think I am."

Kate's brows furrowed. "Why not, if you don't mind me asking?"  
Victoria took pause at that, trying to choose her words carefully. What is she supposed to say, anyway? 'I have a strange obsession with you and I've been pining for what feels like eternity?' That wouldn't go over very smoothly.  
"I think I'm... I believe I'm-" Her voice caught, and Kate just stared at her, concern still etched into her face.

"What is it, Victoria?" She sounds so patient, and like she actually _cares_ , even though she have every reason to not give a damn about Victoria, and it's all so much for the blond to handle.

"I think I'm scared of opening up to someone." Victoria whispered, and Kate's eyebrows contracted above her light blue eyes.  
"Is it me?" Kate asks, and Victoria nods before she can think to deny it, and the concern is replaced with a smile, a goddamn beautiful smile.  
"You don't have to feel nervous around me," The girl is saying, and Victoria wants to laugh. Of course she has to feel nervous around her! This is an angel on earth, for fuck's sake!

Kate is coming closer, and before Victoria can jerk back, the smaller girl's arms are around her in a comforting embrace, and she smells so sweet, like honey and flowers, and Victoria could cry it's all so sweet and kind.  
Kate pulls away, and some crazy urge takes over Victoria, and she kisses the other girl.

It's quick and chaste, but Kate jumps back, eyes wide in her face, and Victoria realizes a beat too late what she's just done, and jumps up, nearly shaking.

She can't believe she did that! Why did she do it?! The room was closing in on her, she was full on freaking out, her vision going blurry with tears that spring to her eyes despite herself.

"I- I'm so-" She clams up, booking it for the door, ignoring Kate's cry of her name as she sprints out the double doors into the courtyard and to the parking lot where her car is waiting for her.

What luck that she didn't forget her keys in her room, Victoria thinks, as she practically jumps into the driver's seat and revs the engine and peels out of there, past a shocked Chloe and Max on the former's truck, staring after the car in surprise.

 **xXxXx**

She holes up in her room all weekend, plays hooky from all of her classes during the week with a well forged doctor's note, not that she thinks Wells would argue with her anyway.

Everything is ruined. She made a move on Kate Marsh, sweet little religious Kate Marsh who probably assumes she's a sinner now, or a freak or whatever, and definitely won't ever look her in the eye again.

It's too ridiculous. She's supposed to be better than this.

Nathan's come by with her work every day from the classes they share, and Taylor and Courtney have come by with everything else.  
None of the three ever linger, and she wonders if it's spread through the school what she's done.

With a snort, Victoria realizes she may be lucky they haven't demanded explanations if that's the case.  
Nathan knew how she felt, of course, but her sidekicks didn't, and wouldn't they just die if they knew her darkest secret- that she harbors feelings for some good little church girl?

God, it's insane that this is what she's reduced to.

Glancing at the time on her phone, Victoria sighs before plopping back down onto the bed, further into a blanket cocoon she's grown comfortable in. Nathan should be by soon, and she's wondering if maybe he'll stay this time and keep her company.

She's not even in the mood to fool around, but he's almost always sexually frustrated and she could use a distraction.

A soft knock comes at her door, and she rolls her eyes. Nathan never knocks, it must be one of the others. Oh well.

"Come in," She groans, not even glancing up.

The door opens, and a soft and unexpected voice utters a simple, "Hi Victoria," causing her to bolt upright.  
"Wh-why are you here?" She demands, and Kate closes the door behind her before answering.  
"I asked Nathan if I could bring your work to you today, since we share a building and all."  
"And he said yes?"  
Kate smiles. "He was busy, what with me asking Warren to help him with something in our science class."  
Warren? Nathan was hanging out with Warren? Had Kate known something, and set that up?  
"How kind of you." Victoria bites out, wishing she could take back her nasty tone before it's out there, but there it is.

Kate sighs, a soft sound, before gently setting the papers she's brought onto the table. When their eyes meet again, Victoria instantly looks away.

"Well anyway, you seem to be doing better." Kate says softly, taking a seat on the desk chair.  
"Probably not. May be out for another week." Victoria says with a shrug, and Kate chuckles.  
"All that to avoid me?"  
Victoria bristles. "I'm not avoiding you, don't be ridiculous."  
Kate holds her hands up, a small gesture. "Of course not." She says, and for some reason it makes Victoria even more defensive.  
"Seriously, I'm very ill." It sounds so whiny, too childish, but Kate doesn't call her out on it. The younger girl is glancing around the room, smiling softly at the photos of Victoria hanging on the wall.

Victoria watches her, a jittery feeling rising in her chest. Why did Kate come here, she wonders, why hasn't she yelled at her or called her any names?

Of course, that isn't Kate's way, but a small part of her still expects it.

Kate looks at her, still smiling slightly, though her eyes darken as they fall on Victoria.

There it is, there's that anxious feeling that she's about to hear something terrible. She wants to run, but this is her room, and that'd be ridiculous.  
"We should- we need to talk. Please?" Kate asks, and Victoria's body tenses even more somehow. Everyone knows those are terrible words to hear, a terrible phrase to pose to someone.  
Nodding, she clenches her blanket tight in her fists, so tight it nearly hurts as she readies herself for whatever Kate is going to say, whatever layer of Hell she'll be damned to.

"You surprised me, last week." Kate says, and the smile has dropped from her face, but she doesn't seem...angry. Not yet, anyway.  
"I'm-"  
Kate holds up a hand. "I'm not... I'm not angry, with you Victoria. I was shocked, and you ran out on me before I could overcome it. But I'm not angry with you."

That doesn't seem right, it doesn't add up. How couldn't she be? It's a trap, the worst kind of trap for an even harder let down. It must be, that's the only thing that could make sense.

"Isn't...isn't what I did- isn't what I think wrong?" Victoria whispers, her voice straining.  
Kate cocks her head to the side, and it's so damn adorable.  
"Does it feel wrong?"  
Victoria shook her head, her heart seeming to rise in her throat, threatening to choke her.

Kate stood, crossing the short distance and settling herself on the edge of Victoria's bed.  
"I assume you thought I'd call you some sort of hateful slur, or tell you that you're going to Hell?" The girl asks, her tone sad.

Victoria simply nods, unsure of what or how to say what she'd like to voice- that she wants to believe Kate's better than that, that she wants Kate not to hate her, that she wants nothing more than to hear Kate say she isn't a terrible person.

"That's not how Christianity works, Vic. We don't - well, the good ones of us anyway - we don't preach hate. We love each other, we help each other, we preach kindness and acceptance, even if the radicals use our church and beliefs as an excuse to preach cruelty.  
I especially don't preach hate. I'm not ever going to condemn you for how you feel, unless you're out to harm others."

A few unbidden tears are streaming down Victoria's face at this point, because that's the nicest thing she thinks she's ever heard, but she's still so nervous. Kate may not hate her for her sexuality, whatever that specific label may be, as the more logical part of her had assumed, but she must be furious that Victoria kissed her.

She whispers, "But aren't you mad at me for- for-"  
Kate shook her head. "No. If you'd..." A blush creeps up her face, and she abruptly stops speaking as the color spreads across her cheekbones, tinting them a rosy color that would delight Victoria if she wasn't still so goddamn nervous.  
"If I'd what?" Victoria asks, suddenly so curious.  
Could it be possible that Kate Marsh wasn't straight?

"I'd been avoiding you for weeks because after you started being, well, nicer," Victoria flinches at that point, eyes downcast as she remembers how mean she'd been before, "I realized you were beautiful, and talented, and it sort of frightened me that I noticed those things. I started thinking about you more, and that was terrifying because I was positive you'd laugh in my face. I've never really...had a crush on anyone."

Sirens are blaring in Victoria's brain, an alert that screams, 'OH HOLY SHIT.'  
This cannot be real life.  
Victoria's jaw falls open, and she snaps it shut instantly, teeth clanging together from the force of it as she stares avidly at Kate.  
"And then you kissed me, and it startled me, but not as much as you running away did..." Kate trails off, a hand fidgeting with the cross at her neck.  
"Y-you had a crush on me." It isn't a question, more of a statement, but it's all she can manage. Her brain seems to keep repeating Kate's words on a loop, and she can't help but smile slightly, suddenly giddy.

She's been so nervous for almost nothing! She and Kate were skirting around each other, both afraid of the other's rejection of their feelings, that they completely missed the signals! This has been tormenting her for weeks for absolutely nothing!

Kate chuckles. "Have, not had... but ye-yes."  
Victoria leans closer to the other girl, so close they're almost touching, and whispers, "We're idiots, Kate Beverly Marsh."  
"It seems we may very well be." The other admits, giggling when Victoria leans closer and their noses touch.

"Can I.. can we..." Kate trails off again, still blushing.  
Victoria grins, closing the gap between their lips, and they clumsily kiss.  
Kate's shy and Victoria's trying hard not to move too quickly, lest she scare her off.  
Breaking the contact, Victoria wraps her arms around Kate, pulling her close, a small giggle being the response from the girl.

"Stay with me." Victoria whispers against the dark blond hair, and Kate nods.

They're interrupted later, after dozing off with Victoria's arms around Kate protectively, by Nathan barging into the room, shouting, "I DID IT!"

Shooting up in fright, the girls stare at him, Victoria shaking her head to clear her thoughts before noticing and grinning at Kate, who smiled back as she yawned.  
Nathan's eyeing them, and he says, "Sorry, uh, ladies, but... VICKY I DID IT."  
She raises an eyebrow. "Made Warren yours then, I take it?"  
Kate giggles. "About time, he's been making googly eyes at you for like, three months!"

Nathan stares at her like he's never seen her before, and Victoria laughs outright.

"If I've learned anything today, it's that we're idiots, Nathan. Now go do whatever with your boy and leave me be."  
Eyes locking with Kate's, who's hand has latched in hers tightly, Victoria lets out a content sigh.

As Kate leans into her side and she listens to Nathan call out a cheerful goodbye, Victoria feels so happy, so right.  
Something has clicked into place, like everything may be perfect in the world.


	4. The Letter

A/N: okay, I promise I'm working on requests (I know it's been a while without an update- life gets in the way often sadly!) and hopefully will have a few requests up soon, either immediately before or after this con that managed to sneak up on me is over!  
yeah, I'm a geek ass nerd.

also, check out that fic name change. it felt fitting, the old title was just a temporary one until I found something better, so yay for that nonsense.

anyway! I had this idea literally today and had to write it- may eventually revisit it and fix it up, since I hella rushed it, but I didn't want to leave it in limbo for too long and forget about it, so here ya go, guys! super messy, but it's better than nothing.  
probably.

* * *

 **Pairing(s):** Pricefield  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
 **Summary:** 'I know you might not believe this, but this letter is the work of time travel.' (spoilers for all 5 episodes, mostly canon universe)

* * *

Chloe Price was a badass, and she'd deny vehemently that anyone could strike fear into her heart.

Until today, in the girls bathroom, when she'd been pretty sure her life was going to end.

She remembered feeling fear, upon seeing Nathan pull out a gun and aim for her, she remembered terror lacing through her as the cold barrel touched her shirt, the cool metal practically on her, too goddamn close to her skin.

She remembered shouting, "G-get that gun away from me psycho!"

It all sort of blurred after that, like someone fast forwarding through a VHS tape. Somehow, though it had just been her and Nathan, when the shot rang out, loud and echoing through the girls bathroom of Blackwell, it hit someone else...

Someone else directly in front of her.

Time seemed to slow as the body fell, short brown hair covering a head that hit the floor hard, blood pooling underneath a gray jacket.

Nathan screamed, dropping the gun that thankfully didn't go off, and Chloe dropped to the ground to do whatever she could to help her savior.

Gently, she lifted the girl off the ground.  
Freckles spread across a thin face, a too pale face, met her gaze when she rolled the girl over, cradling her head in her lap and trying to ignore the scent of blood.  
The girl was shorter than her, so the wound that should've been in Chloe's gut currently seemed to reside in this person's chest, and Chloe began to panic.  
A strange sense of familiarity began to overtake her as she examined the other person, but she shoved it down as she took stock of the situation, and realizing the wound was too bad, began to panic even more.

"Please, please don't die, please don't die-"  
Eyes fluttered, unfocused, and the girl lifted her hand, and Chloe caught sight of a bracelet she'd made once, and it all clicked.

It was Max.

Max Caulfield, who she hadn't seen for five fucking years, had somehow stepped in between her and Nathan and taken the bullet, and was likely dying, and oh shit oh fuck oh nonononono-  
"S-stay with me, please!" She cried out, and as the tears began pouring she started screaming for help, Nathan having disappeared.

The door burst open, the head of security and her mother's husband barreling in, regarding the scene in shock as he called for backup, yelling into his headset a few distinct phrases about "Prescott running" "girl shot" "call 911"

Eyes met hers, and all the anger seemed to disappear from his face for the first time she could recall as he saw her tear streaked face.

"Chloe, are you alright?" He whispered, horrified, as she cradled Max to her, sobbing brokenly.  
The sound of sirens drowned out any reply she could have made.

 **xXxXx**

It took her four hours of sitting in a hallway of the hospital before she finally had to get up and go outside to smoke, a feat she thought she ought to be rewarded for.

Max was in surgery, and then would likely be transferred to the ICU, and as such, Chloe wasn't allowed in to see her. They'd done a number of shit on her already, and said they hoped to stabilize her soon, or at least that's what she'd heard, as it was all the Caulfields had said upon arriving in from Seattle - repeated the same thing over and over, asking for her account and alternately telling her that they were praying for her to stabilize.

They could pray all they wanted, but maybe it wouldn't help.  
It should have been Chloe in there, or maybe just dead, and she knew that with a startling clarity.  
Max shouldn't have been there, literally or otherwise. It made no sense, and it wasn't right.

Stepping through the double doors and down the curb, past all the non smoking areas, she finally found a place and reached into her pocket for the pack of cigarettes, desperate for the too brief respite it would grant her from her stress.

Instead of immediately finding her cigarette pack, however, her fingers brushed against a folded up paper.

Blue eyes narrowed in her face as she pulled the paper out and stared at it.

It definitely wasn't hers, and on second glance wasn't even one, but three or four sheets of paper.

Flipping it over, her heart skipped at the handwriting she saw there, handwriting she'd know anywhere.

 _'Chloe'_

Heart hammering in her chest, she stared at the single word, her name, for a full thirty seconds in awe.

That was Max's handwriting, the same style she'd had since they were in fourth grade.  
"How the fuck..." She whispered, before unfolding the papers as she dropped onto the low wall behind her.

The first page was filled with more of Max's handwriting, slightly messier than normal as though it'd been written very quickly. Some pieces looked to be water damaged, curiously enough, and she couldn't even begin to understand what was going on.

How the hell had this ended up in her pocket?

Pulse racing, she began to read.

 _'Chloe,_

 _Hey, it's uh...it's me, Max. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but I hope you read all of this anyway. Preferably away from prying eyes._  
 _I don't know if or how I'll make it through this, so I needed some peace of mind that I at least tried to clear the air, and hopefully granted you some closure._

 _Chlo, I'll start right off..., a metric fuck ton of shit went down in Arcadia Bay, and it had to be fixed. It began before I even came home, but it all connected:  
Rachel, the storm, the vortex club, the dark room... someone had to stop it, or at least prevent it from happening to anyone else._

 _And who better than us? Partners in crime, here to save the day, be the kind of heroes the world deserved, whether they knew it or not._

 _Now, I know what you're thinking (we're best friends forever, I don't even need to be there to know what you're doing right now- eyebrow raised, wondering what shit I've been smoking [for the record, nothing, despite how hard you tried to change that.] but hear me out. or. read me out? Whatevs.'_

Chloe frowned. She had in fact had an eyebrow raised, and was considering what kind of hella drugs Max must be on.  
But how did Max know about Rachel? What was the dark room? And what storm? Why hadn't Max told her in person, and how had she gotten this note into her pocket?  
It was all very mysterious...

Which meant this had to be super important.  
Eyes jumping back to the page, she quickly skimmed to find where she'd left off.

 _'There's a lot to explain, and I wish I could be doing it in person right now, for all the usual, I don't want to die reasons, all the way down to simply because your reaction is usually fun and/or ridiculous._

 _But that wasn't an option anymore. Not if I wanted to keep you alive. We'll come back to that though, because right now I'm sure you're mostly confused as to how you got this letter._

 _Look, Chloe, I may as well jump right in: I know you may not believe this, but this letter is from the future, and also sort of from the past. I'm writing this as a Max from what may as well be another universe, against your previous wishes, and against my own word that I'd stop meddling._

 _So much for that, though._

 _Chloe, this letter is the result of time travel._

 _I can rewind time, which is how I know all of this. I don't know how I got the power, or why I got it if all that it seemed to cause was more grief, but here we are._

 _or well, there you are, I guess, due to said power._

 _You might not believe me. I can't say I'd blame you, but trust me- in a happier time, a very brief but undeniably happier day, before everything went completely to hell, you enjoyed the thought of such a thing - and took advantage of and abused it, but so did I, so I can't exactly judge._

 _We thought it would be fun. We thought we would be on top of the world, the amazing hero and her trusty sidekick.  
we thought we'd solve the mystery of Rachel together, since you felt you weren't making much headway on your own. And who would stop us, when I could throw up my hand and reverse everything, erasing any mistakes we made along the way?_

 _I think we may have thought we were unstoppable, even if only for a short time._

 _We thought wrong, Chloe. We were **so damn wrong** , and I can't even begin to figure out how to try to convey that enough. Hell, I barely understand half of it myself._

 _It started when I saved you in the bathroom- I triggered an alarm, I saved you. It took me some time, because I was so nervous - but time appeared to be at my fingertips, so I ran with it._

 _We reconnected that day, and you were angry with me, and I don't blame you. So was I, but moreso I was relieved because I'd seen you die, and I'd fixed it..._

 _I was also scared, because I'd reversed the universe to save you, without even understanding how I did it._

 _You might not have realized, I may have been able to avoid telling you, if not for the butterfly photo, or my blackout at the lighthouse, and the snow._

 _It spiraled from there. We began to test the limits, and more importantly began to search for Rachel.  
I saved Kate Marsh, we dodged Nathan Prescott more than once, I tried to help you with Frank.._

 _and we... we learned about the dark room._

 _In between all of that, I saved you more times than one, whether it was from Frank, or a train, or even yourself._

 _It began to take a toll on me, but it was necessary. I couldn't let you die, and we couldn't not discover what happened to Rachel. It was all connected somehow: the shady town, the weather, the horrible things that kept happening._

 _But we managed to find some fun in most of it somehow, like it was all some goddamn game while visions of a tornado haunted me, while the world began to fall apart, and while the sick fuck who orchestrated everything continued to plot against us. We broke into the blackwell pool, we swam and rejoiced in our invincibility. We played in a junkyard, we discussed theories, and I kept you safe, and you watched my back._

 _We tried to solve a crime bigger than ourselves, though, and I think that was our fatal mistake._

 _We suspected Nathan, and why wouldn't we have? He tried (succeeded once) to kill you, he drugged Kate, he'd...he'd done the same to you. He was an asshole, and scary as hell, and dangerous to himself and everybody else because no one cared._

 _I know you're prejudiced against him, Chlo, but he was manipulated. He's just as much a victim as you and I, as Kate, as ..._

 _as Rachel.'_

Chloe dropped the letter, breathing heavily.

"What the actual fuck?" She breathed, pulse pounding in her ears.

"As Rachel.."  
no. Rachel couldn't be...gone, could she?

Tears sprang to her eyes again, just as she heard Max's mom call her name. Head shooting up, she took in the older woman, who's face was lined with worry, eyes downcast and dark.

"Chloe, she's out of surgery, but they're still..." Mrs. Caulfield's voice caught, and she took a deep breath before continuing,  
"They're still keeping her in the ICU, but we insisted you be allowed in to see her. W-whenever you're feeling up to it. I-if we have to say goodbye, you deserve to be there."

Nodding numbly, Chloe retrieved the letter from the ground and followed Mrs. Caulfield inside, realizing belatedly she hadn't gotten her damn cigarette.

Oh well. Nicotine- and the rest of the letter- would have to wait for now.

 **xXxXx**

Max was so pale, practically blending into the stark white sheets and walls of the hospital room around her.

It made Chloe fidgety, and she wished she could take off and run. Hop into her trusty old pickup and drive far away from this scene, away from her guilt.

But she couldn't. If Max were to - if Max didn't make it, she needed to have at least been here, despite the fact every nerve in her body screamed at her to leave.

In the background, she registered the Doctors as they spoke to Max's parents, but it was all white noise in her ears, a roaring of the ocean in her head.

She couldn't stop picturing the blood soaked shirt and jacket, even now when Max was clearly clad in a hospital gown, no sign of blood anywhere except a slight stain against the bandages they had her wrapped in.

After a while, Max's parents exited the room with the doctor, and when she heard their footsteps recede down the hall, Chloe reached back into her pocket for the letter she'd safely tucked away.

She needed more information, she needed answers.

 _'Rachel is gone, Chloe, and I'm so sorry._  
 _If I could have rewound back to her, taken myself back to a place I'd never been, I'd have done it in a heartbeat even if it killed me, because I know how you loved her._

 _(In fact, in the interest of honesty, I was a bit jealous. Don't hold that against my memory, please.)_

 _We had so much hope we'd find her- even after you found out about her relationship with Frank, even after everything. (I'm sorry to revisit that, you could have lived in ignorant bliss, but I promised to be honest when I started this, and include everything. talk to Frank, air it all out.)_

 _We were sure we could do it.  
But the sick bastard had other plans, I guess._

 _Chloe, I already took some measures against him, but in case it somehow doesn't pan out, I left evidence close enough to David that he'll find it. If it doesn't make the news- and believe me, it's headline worthy, you'll know- make sure David finds what I gathered. Make sure, that if necessary, he finishes what I laid in motion.  
Shouldn't be too hard, as I left it in your truck.  
But you have to make sure it happens, you have to stop the sick fuck._

 _You have to stop Mark Jefferson.'_

She dropped the letter again, eyes wide as they left the spot the letter had vacated, fear coursing through her as she stared at Max's unconscious form.

It was real, all of it. It had to be. Max wouldn't fuck around with something this serious, Max wouldn't make up things about Rachel like this- Max shouldn't even know anything about Rachel besides the posters Chloe had taped up. Max wouldn't accuse someone, she wouldn't leave this note for Chloe unless it had all happened.

She wouldn't know these things, she wouldn't have left such a warning, unless these things were actually, one hundred percent true.

Picking the paper off the ground yet again, she immediately went back to reading, mouth dry and eyes narrowed.

 _Mark Jefferson is a sick fucker who deserves to die._

 _He killed you, I watched it happen, despite how hard I tried to stop it that first time._

 _He as good as killed Rachel, even if it wasn't physically him. He manipulated Nathan into doing his dirty work, and he used and abused and got rid of Rachel and countless other girls, and he deserves to rot in hell._

 _He...he did the same to me, before I escaped by travelling back through a photo, back to you.  
I had to get back to you, that was my endgame.  
I tried too hard, changed so many things and left so many different realities, that it literally drove me insane I think._

 _I left so much behind me, Chlo. I fucked up so badly. I thought I could fix it all without anyone suffering the consequences, and all that got me was the storm nearly wiping you all out while I was off gallivanting in San Francisco, thinking I'd managed to save the day._

 _So I changed it again. And again. and again._

 _I kept fucking up._

 _I nearly got stuck in some sort of hell nightmare, where I watched everyone chase me down, or blame me, and watched reality tear itself apart._

 _I fought through it though, for you. You pulled me out of it._

 _It was worth it, except then..._

 _I had you back, we knew to avoid Jefferson and that he'd tried to use Nathan against us, we knew better. that's what we thought, anyway._

 _and then, we made it to the lighthouse, in time to watch the very storm I'd caused destroy our town._

 _You thought it was your fault - of course you would, you felt so much guilt- and begged me to go back, all the way to the bathroom where this started, and stop it. You didn't want me to let anyone else suffer, because you thought everyone deserved more than you._

 _and I...fuck, Chloe, I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you go. I was selfish, and I needed you more than that town did, or at least that's what I told myself, that's how I reasoned it  
"you are all that matters to me"_

 _\- and that's what destroyed us, somehow even more than the hurricane itself did._

 _There were hardly any survivors, Chlo, and we escaped and didn't even stop and try to fix what I did._

 _you resented me for it, even if you denied it at first. We left town, we headed for anywhere, we tried not to look back, but the knowledge of it caused us to drift, and it put a wall between us._  
 _We'd cry at night, at first together, and then separately, because we couldn't seem to find solace in each other for leaving that destruction in our wake._

 _You had every right to hate me for it, but I felt I had every right to do it, and that put us at odds._

 _it ruined us, it ruined you most of all. you became withdrawn, and so very horrifically sad, and I couldn't help you, no matter how hard I tried._

 _but I thought we'd get through it. silly, naive little me, thinking I was some goddamn savior._

 _you..._

 _you decided you wanted out._

 _You were so goddamn miserable, and I caused it, and I hated myself for it just as much as you did- and no matter what I tried to do, how I tried to change it, it was too late. it had been written in too deep, and I couldn't change that course._

 _So I went back again, all the way back to the day it started. I still had a selfie from that day, and I went back once more despite the fact I swore I wouldn't, and I let you bleed out on that floor._

 _And that was somehow almost harder than us leaving behind an empty, ruined town filled to the brim with death.  
I got Jefferson caught, I saved Kate, Nathan got transferred somewhere to get help, and everyone survived, but I couldn't keep doing it._

 _it didn't feel fair. it wasn't right. it wasn't right that you died alone on a bathroom floor, without knowing that people loved you, and it wasn't right that you died so young, at your lowest moment, without any answers or closure at all, and i couldn't take the injustice of it all anymore._

 _and that's how we got here._

 _I couldn't do this without you, Chloe, and I couldn't let you die for me._

 _That's right. You weren't the catalyst, Chloe, it was me. It was me all along- I was the one who tore a hole in time and space, and chose to do as I pleased as often as I pleased (literally, I rewound to kiss you more than a dozen times after you dared me to, just so I could keep reliving it for that brief moment of peace) - so why should you have had to die for it?_

 _I began to plan, yet again, what to do. I went back as far as I could and got to work, I set up the evidence, I prepared myself for the worst, I set the events in motion- and I decided, for the final time, to return to the bathroom._

 _as I'm writing this, I'm sitting in your backyard, wishing I could hear you or even see you clearer from my perch down here. It may be a bit creepy, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to be as close to you as I could be.  
I wish I could hear your voice for real before it's all over, not the fear I'll hear in that bathroom, but unfortunately life isn't fair. I can't exhaust this power much further, or else I may not be there to take the bullet for you in the bathroom, and that's where I'm needed._

 _I just saw you cross by the window, and god you're so beautiful. I'll miss your silly dancing to indie music only we care about, I'll miss your laugh and smile._

 _but enough of that, I guess, though I could go on forever._

 _there isn't much time, I need to wrap this up..._

 _you can find more information in my journal, a more detailed account instead of my ramblings. I hope it... I hope it helps. I hope you know now, you understand how much people care, what you're worth._

 _And Chloe? I know you'll probably blame yourself, again. But don't. Don't spend all of your time feeling angry at the world, don't feel bad for me. do what has to be done, and take care of yourself along the way._

 _Be nice to David, be forgiving and understanding (as much as you can be, in any case) to Nathan, but above all else, take care of yourself and Joyce. Okay? Do that for me.  
Put the guns down, be more honest, and maybe don't try to pull a fast one on Frank again. I took care of it, but I think...I know, that I can't do that again._

 _I'll miss you, Chloe, and I love you. I love you so much I tore apart the world, and I'd do it again and again and again to keep you safe._

 ** _Never forget that._**

 _Yours always,_

 _Max_

Tears poured down Chloe's face, the letter clutched tightly in her hands as she shook with the force of her sobs.

Max had sacrificed herself for her, for Chloe, and she couldn't believe anyone would do that for her.

Max had done all of this, had been willing to die, to give Chloe her life.

It took some time for her to calm down, but as she began hiccuping, she began to plan.

Quickly, she folded the letter, making a note to check Max's journal just as soon as she could find a way to it.

Wiping her face on her sleeve, she leaped to her feet and crossed the room, leaning over Max's form.  
The girl was erratically breathing, her skin still so deathly pale, barely contrasting with the eerie hospital vibe.

"Thank you, Mad Max." Chloe whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette's forehead. Pulling away, she wiped away more tears with her sleeve, before adding, "I love you too."

Maybe Max would wake up, and maybe she wouldn't, but Chloe wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't scared.  
She was ready to take on the world, whatever it decided to throw at her. She was ready to bring Rachel the justice she deserved, all because Max had made it possible.

First, she had to finish what Max had started with the one who'd caused it.

Breezing past Max's parents and out the door, she crossed the parking lot to her truck, finding the very files Max had hinted at hidden in the cab.  
She checked the news before she texted David, insisting it was urgent he come down to her, and leaned against the bumper of her ancient truck, glancing around her.

The sky was clear, not a single cloud to be seen, and the world felt the same as it always had.  
That might have angered her once, but now it felt... right.

A hint of a smile crossed Chloe's face as she took it in for a moment, letting the joy of being alive wash over her.

It was all thanks to Max Caulfield.


	5. Guilt

hey friends! I'm not dead!

I know I disappeared. It's uh. It's been weird. Moving, cons, stress, trips, a long overdue breakup... yikes. that all took over my life all summer/fall of 2016, and changing departments and just general working stole me all winter, and then like, sickness and dental shit took over the beginning of the year, and my computer is slowly dying and i'm just? so damn tired?

i just wanna sleep? i'm so tired all the time?

oh well. I'm kinda back. hi.

and oops...I wrote...an angsty oneshot... oh no...oh...no...

this short, straight up tiny, little bit of pain was written in between other requests that I was working on. that I swear to god i'm gonna get back to trying to finish.

ever so slight AU. you'll see.

* * *

 **Pairing(s):** None. Well actually, I guess platonic Chasemarsh. Mostly implied.

 **Genre:** Angst / Drama

 **Summary:** But Kate was gone and that was it - she, Victoria, was going to hell and no one could save her anymore.

* * *

Rain had finished pouring down, and the sky was dark and grey, a slight hint of light disappearing behind an eclipse that had come out of nowhere, that had cast over the all too quiet campus of Blackwell Academy as the sun would have, should have, been slowly beginning to set on the worst day they'd ever experienced.

Police caution tape littered the campus, too bright and yellow against the dim grey of the pavement, long swept aside from the actual scene of the accident.

Blood was still on the ground too, blood and things she can't - won't - doesn't want to imagine.

No one knows why what happened actually happened or how, no one can get their wits about them enough to even gasp out more than just a few words here and there. Mostly how sorry they all are, but those words and useless apologies aren't answers.

No one has a single clue as to what is going on- except for one brunette who was somehow, someway, on that roof too.  
And Max Caulfield isn't answering anyone's questions.

Curled over into herself on the edge of her bed in her dorm room, lights off, Victoria had her head in her hands, weeping bitterly.

She could have stopped this. She could have changed the course of fate. Couldn't she?

The video that had caused this all hadn't actually been uploaded by her, but she'd taken the brunt of it, she'd tormented and teased and cajoled until she was fit to burst - and now it was all over.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Victoria liked being catty, she reveled in it, but it never had caused any real harm before. Everyone always said how much words hurt, but she'd never believed it. How could she? Words had done nothing but raise her up, even if they'd been cruel, and she'd assumed everyone else was the same. In fact, as she saw it, if something as simple as a sentence could tear you down, you were weak.  
No other way around it.

She'd been wrong though, so goddamn wrong, and she knew it now. Words could hurt, actions could hurt, and she herself had-

She herself had let her words rip someone to shreds and oh- oh god, Kate - poor, angelic, sweet Kate Marsh was gone and that was it, she - Victoria - was going to hell, and no one could save her anymore.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Could she ever atone for it? Had the fact that she alone had set up the memorial, lighting the candles and placing everything in a spot right near the steps mere hours after the incident, taking care to step around and away from the actual scene itself, the scene that made her gag and weep, her heart skipping beats in her chest, her stomach a knot of tension.

She alone, Victoria Maribeth Chase, queen bee of Blackwell, who refused to let anyone see her weaknesses and would tear out their throats if they dared call her out on them, had gone door to door while everyone else merely wept, begging them for words or gifts for Kate.

Poor, sweet Katie.

Everyone rallied around her, even if she could see the surprise or accusation in their eyes. Even as they eyed her like a hawk, or raised their eyebrows, they contributed. If it was in memory of Kate, they were all too glad to help - all save for one person.

"You caused this." Max had hissed at her, unforgiving, returning from Principal Wells' office and walking past her, past Victoria's stammered pleas, past the wide eyes of Alyssa and Brooke until she reached the end of the hall, slamming her door behind her.

That stung.

It would always sting, that's how the truth works. No one likes to hear the honest opinions about themselves - no one ever has.

Victoria is no exception. Her whole life has been praise and love and desire, or at least for the most part, and now she's no one.

Kate saw her as someone, before she ruined her life. Kate thought of her as something better, until Victoria found a reason to tear her down for good. They'd been close once - a long time before all of this hell she'd brought raining down.

When they'd met years before, Kate had always been a shining example, a kind person to rally around.  
Victoria had been alone, having been sent out for prep school prior to her Blackwell education. She'd been slightly timid, new to the boarding school life, and Kate had been her roommate, and had welcomed her with open arms.

Kate had cared about her, and she'd grown to care for the church girl as well, until she established herself and found a new crowd to run with.

Even then, though, Kate had seemed to care about her, even if it wasn't quite as strong as it'd once been.

And now Kate is gone.

Kate's gone and she's never returning, and it's all Victoria's fault.

Part of her wants to scream, to cry, to smash everything in her room into tiny pieces and collapse into an abyss.

But she doesn't deserve that escape, she never has. That's why she torments others, it's why she made Kate's life hell... and why she's the reason it's now over, Kate's gone way too young.

All her fault.

 _"You're going to be sorry someday."_

She was, and oh god if she could tell Kate that she was so sorry, she was so so so so so so sorry.

A scream tore it's way through her throat, a hoarse cry she couldn't hold in.

There was no one left that had once believed in her. Kate had been a real person, a human being who'd liked everybody, who'd always tried to do the right thing. She'd always been inclusive and sweet and so damn _good_ , and Victoria had torn her down.

And that was just the damn truth of it, wasn't it? Victoria had ripped her down, destroyed every last bit of her. She'd thrown so many harsh words, and was realizing all too well and far too late that these things did in fact have consequences.

She felt like a child who'd just learned that sticking their hands against a hot surface would, in fact, burn - betrayed, hurt and confused, angry even.

The door to her room opened, and she glanced up from her seat on her bed, pulling her head out of her hands.

Nathan stared at her, eyes sad, and that's all it took to break her down again, sobbing desperately as Nathan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Vic, shh, Vic it's okay," He cooed, and though she couldn't see his face she knew he was crying with her.

They were bad people. She knew, somehow though he'd never admit it, he'd been the one to supply the drugs that had ruined that night for all of them- the drugs that Kate had ended up taking without consent, that maybe he'd even done it to her - the drugs that led to the video and everything else.  
Perhaps she'd always known.

And what had she done to stop him, or to make him pay for his consequences?

Nothing. She'd done absolutely nothing but mock the fallen angel, one of the few people in the world who never would have harmed her.

Broken sobs racked her body as she wept, her hands clutching Nathan's sweater like a vice.  
What was left for them? What good things could they ever hope to accomplish, being the people they were?

Kate had chosen to jump, but they'd been the catalysts.

"Shhh, Vic, shhh" Nathan kept murmuring, stroking her back, which only made her sob more.  
"I killed her, Nathan, I did it," Victoria wept, and Nathan stroked her hair, and that was all she knew for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Classes were cancelled the next day, and every student milled around campus, unsure what to do with the unexpected break from the only distraction any of them could have hoped to have from the harsh reality of what they'd witnessed the afternoon before.

Victoria laid in bed, eyes staring blankly upwards towards the ceiling, wondering if Kate could see straight through every layer separating them and was judging her.

She deserved it. She'd earned a lifetime of sorrow and regret and bad luck. Right?

How could she deserve anything else?  
What right did she even have to live now, in a world where she'd ruined someone else's?

She couldn't escape this.  
She'd killed Kate, as good as if she'd pushed her off that roof with her own hands.

Living was agony. Was this... was this how Kate had felt? Had she caused someone to feel like this, like every waking moment was horrifyingly long, and sad, and like the world couldn't possibly keep turning?

She wanted to die.  
But she was scared, and those didn't make a good combination...

besides, she thought, she didn't deserve to die, she didn't get to escape this. These were her demons now, and she had to bear it.

A life was ruined. A life was over.

Victoria had to live with that, she knew.

"Kate?" She whispered, feeling foolish, but mostly scared.

"Kate, I'm so...I'm so sorry. Holy shit. I'm so sorry."  
She paused, unsure what she was waiting for.

Did she expect Kate's face to shine down on her like God? Did she hope for a voice to answer her?

 _What the fuck am I doing,_ she thought in horror.  
"Katie, I'm sorry, okay, I'm so sorry. I don't know..."

She was standing on that roof, and her back was to all of them as they heard her argue with someone - Max Caulfield, and Victoria remembered lowering her phone, realizing it was real, and shouting for someone to do something as Kate turned around and stepped off, and people screamed and ran, and Victoria felt bile rise in her throat...

"I'm so fuck- I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm not a good person, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm going to hell, aren't I? I fucked up, shit, I messe-" Victoria choked, tears streaming down her face.

What was she hoping for, anyway? Victoria knew Kate couldn't answer her. Victoria had never been the God fearing type before, never prayed or asked the dead for anything.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. So so sorry. I wish I'd never... I wish I could..."

What else was there to say? Her words were useless. She meant them, yes, but she meant them too late.

If only she could go back and fix this, stop herself from ruining Kate's life, stop herself from being the reason it ended.  
If only she could go back in time, and tell her past self how very far the mighty can fall.


End file.
